The present invention relates to a wood-type golf club head, more particularly to a specific arrangement of the club face, sweet spot, center of gravity, the club shaft center and the like which is suitable for a club head having a relatively large volume of not less than 300 cc.
In recent years, there is a growing tendency for wood-type golf clubs to increase the club head volume as the manufacturing technology is progressing and makes it possible to manufacture a thin shell structure of high-strength, low specific gravity metallic materials such as titanium, titanium alloy and aluminum alloy. For instance, golf club heads for driver having a head volume over 300 cc are now produced.
When the head volume is increased, as shown in FIG. 5, the distance (L) of the center of gravity (G) of the club head (b) from the center line (cl) of the club shaft (a) increases. As a result, there is the following tendency. As shown in FIG. 6, when a golf ball (B) is struck with the club head (b), the club face (c) is inclined backward. Then, the golf ball (B) comes apart from the club face (c) although the club face (c) is not yet returned from such inclined state to the addressing state which is usually perpendicular to the aimed line, which therefore results in a slice.
In order to solve this problem, it has been proposed to provide a club face (c) with a relatively large, positive face angle (alpha) as shown in FIG. 4 and to shift the center of gravity (G) of a club head (b) towards the shaft center line (cl) as shown in FIG. 7.
In the former method, however, it is slightly difficult for average golfers to address the club head because of the relatively large face angle.
In the later method, although average golfers have a tendency to strike a golf ball in the club face center (c), the sweet spot (s) shifts towards the heel from the club face center (c), which maybe result in a hook.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a wood-type golf club head in which although the head volume is large, a slice shot as well as a hook shot can be prevented, and it is easier for average golfers to address the club and to make a good shot.
According to the present invention, a wood-type golf club head has a head volume of not less than 300 cc and comprises
a head main body having a club face for striking a golf ball,
a hosel defining a shaft center line (CL) corresponding to the center line of a club shaft,
the center of gravity (G) of the club head disposed at a distance (L) of from 26 to 36 mm from said shaft center line (CL),
a sweet spot (s) on the club face disposed at a distance of not more than 3 mm from a club face center (c) of the club face,
a toe-side end (Fe) of the club face disposed at a distance (B) of from 13 to 30 mm in the toe-heel direction towards the heel from a toe-side end (Te) of the club head, and
a heel end (He) of the club head provided at a distance (A) of from 10 to 16 mm from the shaft center line (CL).